This invention relates to animal guards for use on bushings and insulators for high voltage lines such as those used on electrical transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, and other electrical equipment and in particular to a bracket used during the installation of these animal guards on the bushings and insulators for such high voltage lines.
Equipment such as transformers, circuit breakers, capacitors, fused cutouts, conductor insulators, underground cable terminators and other equipment utilizing insulators is commonly used in electrical power supply systems. Such equipment is frequently damaged or even destroyed if an animal contacts a ground source and an energized conductor or terminal. This usually causes a power outage with the resultant disruption of service to numerous customers.
Several prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,631, 3,192,311, and 4,201,883 have attempted to solve this problem by providing physical or electrical barriers to discourage or prevent animals from coming into contact with the equipment. However, the prior art devices do not eliminate tracking or flashover because of inadequate gaps, which still results in the destruction of the device and equipment. Also, in none of the prior art devices can installation or removal of the insulator guard take place while the equipment is energized. This results in outage time during installation or removal of the guard.
One device used to protect electrical equipment against animals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,641 to James Guthrie. This device discloses an electro-statically charged animal barrier for the protection of electrical bushings and other types of electrical equipment. This animal barrier utilizes a plurality of radically extending spokes fabricated from conducting material. These spokes may be secured within the bushing material itself, or may be carried by an annular support of non-conducting material, which is removably secured about the longitudinal axis of the bushing. The inner side of the annular support includes a number of small projections to space the support from the bushing so as to provide a passageway for condensation and rainfall. Current flow through the conductor within the bushing creates an electrostatic charge on the spokes sufficient to discourage an animal from attempting to climb around the barrier. The contents of this patent are incorporated herein by reference.
The general procedure used by utility personnel to install the animal guard device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,641, is one of two methods. If the equipment where the guard will be installed is accessible, then a bucket truck and a hot are used to install the guard on the electrical equipment. The second method is used when the equipment is not accessible. Utility personnel have to put on climbing gear and extra personal protection equipment for the installation. The personnel then have to carry the animal guard and hot stick used to install the guard to the location where the installation is to occur. Sometimes the distance may need to be covered more than once. Once at the installation location, personnel would then climb the pole and proceed to install the animal guard.
There are several disadvantages associated with these methods the current guard installation methods do not solve. One disadvantage is the safety of the utility personnel. Accidents can occur while climbing the poles. Still another disadvantage is the inefficient use of equipment such as a bucket truck to transport personnel to the level of the equipment to install the animal guards.
Finally, the current installation methods do not provide solutions to the problem of allowing personnel to install the animal guards on the electrical equipment from ground level. The present invention is a device that solves these problems by allowing personnel to perform an animal guard installation from the safety of ground level. This installation procedure also makes more efficient use of vehicle equipment. Bucket trucks can be dispatched to other more critical work locations. Extra personal protection equipment is not needed by personnel while at ground level because they are far removed from the electrically charged equipment.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a device that can enhance the safety of utility personnel by allowing personnel to install animal guards from ground elevation, as opposed to personnel being exposed to energized equipment.
It is a second objective of this invention to provide an efficient use of time, manpower and equipment when installing animal guard devices on utility poles.
It is a third objective of this invention to provide an economical device that is affordable to utility providers and a device that is easy to manufacture.
It is a fourth objective of this invention to provide a new, improved and efficient method for installing animal guards.
The present invention provides an improved, economical and efficient device for installing and removing animal guards while standing at ground level.
To attain this objective, the device of the present invention has one end that attaches to the animal guard and an opposite end that attaches to a hot stick, telescope stick or other insulated stick. When properly attached to both the animal guard and the installation stick, the device of the present invention extends the animal guard in an outward and primarily horizontal position from the installation stick. Using the hot-stick, telescope stick or some other insulated stick, the animal guard is lifted above ground and to the level of the electrical equipment bushing, surge arrester or insulator where the guard is to be installed. At this point, the animal is installed around the electrical equipment as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,641. The telescope stick, hot stick or other insulated stick along with the invention is detached from the animal guard and brought back to ground level.
The device of the present invention has a notch that can engage a stick device that is used during the animal guard installation process to lift the guard to the desired installation position. This stick device could be a common device used by electrical personnel such as a xe2x80x9chot stickxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctelescope stickxe2x80x9d or other insulated stick. The present invention can engage the animal at multiple points. The two primary engagement points of the animal guard are the flanges and the spring. Notches are used to connect the bracket to the animal guard. The spring of the animal guard rests on a metal tab on the base of the animal guard to the bracket. The extended members engage the flanges portions of the animal guard. The extended members stabilize and support the animal guard in order to keep the animal guard from falling off the bracket. The bracket device of the present invention also prevents the base of the animal guard from rotating during this process. When the utility personnel have raised the animal guard to the desired location, the animal guard is installed onto the equipment through the open area of the guard. As the guard is installed, it disengages from the bracket device of the present invention. Utility personnel skilled in electrical equipment installation will have an appreciation for the simplicity, usefulness and ease of construction of this device.